The present invention is directed to an article comprised of a thermotropic liquid crystalline polymer having an inherently weak weld line.
Plastic articles have long been employed which have been rendered inherently weak at certain predetermined locations of the article to enable the article to be broken or separated into distinct pieces of predetermined size and/or dimension.
It is desirable, however, to provide plastic articles comprised of a polymer which exhibits desirable mechanical properties and which enables weld lines of desirable weakness to be easily provided therein.